RWBY a Remnant of Magic
by DEMANii
Summary: It's said that in ages past that the great power of the Sacred Palace was used to push back the darkness, but it as been many, many, many centuries sense its power has been needed and so it has fall into myth and forgotten


**so first story please go easy on me. so I used the transcript to help write this sense this chapter was going to be so similar to the first episode thanks wiki. I don't own RWBY (Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum) or Magi (Shinobu Ohtaka). I plan on making a Deviant Art for visuals but I'm no artist so don't expect that soon. Last thing can you please grammar and spell check me**

* * *

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resource, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". But it seemed that this was not enough to dive back the darkness and so The Sacred Palace was created, a place where all of the worlds dreams and fantasies gather and become the power to save man from the unending waves of darkness the "Djinn". The wrath of nature and dreams in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return.

Roman Torchwick wanted criminal was walking down the street like he owned it was some mooks behind him as they made their way towards the shop "From Dust Till Dawn".

So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world', but take heed, there will be no victory in strength.

Roman and the mooks enter the shop readying their weapons.

But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

Roman: "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" he said flicking his cigar and one of the mooks pointed his at the shopkeeper.

Shopkeeper: "Please! Just take the Lien and leave!" he says raising his hands.

Roman: "shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the Dust and magic stuff.

The mooks get to work grabbing the Dust crystals and filling tubes with powder Dust. one of the mooks sees a girl in the back of the store. He unsheathed his sword and walks towards her.

Mook 1: "Alright kid, put your hands where i can see' em" the girl didn't respond "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?

When the girl didn't respond again he walks over to her and turns her around. The red drops and reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing headphones. The mook motions for her to take off her headphones and she dose.

Ruby) "Yes?"

Mook 1: "I said, put your hands in the air, NOW!" he said angered by just how long it was taking to rob this little girl.

Ruby: "Are you… robbing me?"

Mook 1: "Yes!"

Ruby: "Ooohhh…"

Roman had gotten bored waiting for the mooks to finish so he was playing a scroll app when one of the mooks gets his attention by flying past him. Roman calmly turns off the game and motions for another to handle whatever just happened.

Mook 2: "Freeze" pointing a gun at Ruby

Ruby launches out the window with the mook landing on top of him. Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and unfolds it into its scythe form. Roman scowls as Ruby smiles placing her headphones on the back of her neck.

Roman: "Well, get her!" he yells to his remaining mooks.

Ruby readies herself when she feels something pulling on her aura, she looks up to see an eight pointed star inside of a circle glow bright gold noticing the blade glow as well she taps it side with the palm of her hand and glow fades.

The mooks walk to the (Roman face palms) then run at Ruby. The first swings his sword at her, Ruby spins around the top of weapon and kick him in the face. Ruby fires Crescent Rose gun causing her to spine hitting the second mook sending him flying, the third get hit by the back of the scythe when it came down. The last started shooting at her, Ruby uses the recoil dodge before getting close and knock him into the air and then hitting him towards Roman's feet.

Roman: "You were worth every cent, truly, you were." he said to the last mook. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" he dropped and crushed his cigar with his cane before raises it reveal a rifle and cross grid. "... I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman fires his gun at Ruby, who in turns fires hers at the ground leaping over Roman's shoot.

When ruby landed Roman was gone, looking around she saw Roman at the top of a ladder of a building.

Ruby: "You okay if i go after him?" she asked the shopkeeper who responded with a "Uh huh" and a nod.

When Ruby makes it to the roof of the building Roman is on the over side.

Ruby: "Hey!" shouting at Roman.

Roman: "Persistent…" he says to no one, as a Bullhead rises up and opens the side hatch allowing Roman inside.

Roman: "End of the line, Red." he pull out a red Dust crystal and tossing it at Ruby's feet then fires at it causing a large explosion.

Roman: "Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman was admiring his work until he saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. "Huh?"

A woman in a white and black outfit blonde hair and a cape. This was Glynda Goodwitch professional Huntress.

Glynda waved her riding crop and several streaks of purple energy attack the Bullhead. The impact of the blasts throws Roman around until he get to the cockpit were he finds his current partner.

Roman: "We got a Huntress!" the woman heads toward the back as Roman take the controls.

A golden flame grows tip of Glynda's riding crop until it's as big as a human head. She then throws the golden flame above the bullhead and turns into a dark storm-cloud.

Roman: "The hell!?"

Glynda flicked her wand and large hail spikes fall onto the bullhead but a borg (a barrier made of magic energy) forms around the bullhead stopping the attack, a woman with jet black hair and a crimson red cocktail dress with golden detailing steps up and then fires blast of fire at Glynda, who blocked with her own borg. The woman in the bullhead fired several more blasts with some headed towards Ruby. Glynda moves to defend Ruby with her borg. Glynda gathers the rubble of the damaged roof into an arrow and launches it at the bullhead the unknown woman throws blasts at the arrow but it just reformed and continued its attack. Roman quickly adjusted the bullhead so the reformed arrow to roll off the top. The concrete arrow slits in three to attack from three angles but creates a wave of fire and destroys them.

Ruby fire Crescent Rose in it rifle form but it has no effect on the borg. The strange mark on Crescent Rose lights up and instead of the normal dust shoot it fired a laser of light which breaks through the borg like thin glass scratches the unknown woman's arm melts through the bullhead and other side of the borg. Ruby was caught off guard by the power and falls on her but. The woman in the bullhead stumbles as she holds the cut on her arm, angrily creates several red magic circles around Ruby, Glynda uses magic to pull Ruby out of the way and when she knew Ruby was safe she looked to see the bullhead had flown away.

Ruby: "You're a Huntress!" Glynda turned to see Ruby next to her with sparkles in her eyes "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

Ruby didn't get that autograph but she get to go on a trip, to the police station interrogation room.

Glynda: "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

Ruby: "They started it!"

Glynda: "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… With a pat on the back" she said not caring to what Ruby said or her smile "And a slap on the wrist." she said slapping her riding crop on the table close to Ruby's hand "But… there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Glynda steps to the side and Ruby could see a man in a green suit and white hair come in, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. This man is Ozpin.

Ozpin: "Ruby Rose… You, have silver eyes."

Ruby: "Uh, um…" she said leaning back in the chair

Ozpin: "So! Where did you learn to do this?" Glynda brought up a tablet showing videos of Ruby fighting

Ruby: "Signal Academy." she said sheepishly

Ozpin: "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he said in surprise

Ruby: "Well, one teacher in particular."

Ozpin: "I see…"

Ozpin placed the plate of cookies in front of Ruby, who timidly picks up one and inhales it, and then inhales the rest of then. Ozpin watches in surprise and a little bit of amusement but Glynda watches in disgust.

Ozpin: "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty, old crow." Ozpin soon found himself lost in thought but was pulled back by the sound of Ruby mumbling something through her cookie full mouth

Ruby: "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like" Ruby began to make karate like poses and noises

Ozpin: "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby: "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon you see, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey I might as well make a career out of it, I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really!" Ruby speech become faster and faster until it become hard to understand "Gosh, you know!"

Ozpin: "There's one more thing I like to talk to you about." Glynda placed Crescent Rose on the table "I've taken a look at your weapon and safely say that this weapon does not have the power to fire laser of concentrated light particles. So… how did you do it?"

Ruby: "I don't know what your talking about." she said nervously and averting her eyes. Glynda moved her tablet in front of Ruby showing a video of Crescent Rose firing a laser "I don't know, okay! I don't know!" she said as she starts crying with her face on the table

Ozpin: "Do know when started or what is causing it?" he said hoping to calm her down.

Ruby: "It started about a month ago and I know that it has something to do with this weird mark on the side of Crescent Rose. It glows whenever it does something like that." she said lifting her head calming down and pointing at said mark

Ozpin: "Do you a gap in your memory, about a month in length, and all of this started after that?"

Ruby: "Yeah, how did you know?" she stood up surprised in the fact that someone knew that she had amnesia

Ozpin: "As I thought. Miss Rose Do you know who I am?"

Ruby: "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin: "As you know my school teaches the future generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses and recently we found others with strange powers and amnesia of how they got them so we've gathered them to try and understand these powers and help them regain their lost memories. So Miss Rose would you like to come to my school?"

Ruby: "More than anything."

Ozpin: "Well then, welcome to Beacon Academy Miss Rose."

* * *

Ruby had two to pack for Beacon sense she wasn't expecting to go for another two years but with help from her sister Yang it didn't take long and now they were on there way to Beacon Academy in an airship looking over Vale Lake.

Yang: "This is going to be so exciting, I know I've said this before but. I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" she said pulling Ruby into a hug

Ruby: "Yang please, you why I got in." she said in a depressed mood

Yang: "Yeah, but you have more than enough combat skill to be here." she said trying cheer Ruby up "And besides maybe we'll get are memories back and figure out what these symbols mean." she said holding up her left hand showing the same eight pointed star as Crescent Rose on Ember Celica.

The conversation between the sisters is interrupted by the sound of a metallic humanoid voice.

Glynda: "Hello, and welcome to Beacon." everyone turned to see a hologram

Yang: "Who's that?"

Glynda: "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." after that the hologram disappears to reveal Beacon Academy, everyone was looking at the Academy with awe and excitement but it was cut short by the sound beets and buzzing, everyone checked their scrolls to see a message saying they were now in Beacon air space and that all communication with the outside world was now prohibited

Yang: "Well we all knew this was going to happen." Beacon was also a place that had many military secrets, so it needed this extra level of protection. Still it left some people bummed that they wouldn't be able to talk to friends and family.

Ruby: "I guess I won't be talking to the gage back at Signal. At least the view is nice."

The girls are interrupted again by groaning, turning to see what was making the noise they see a passenger hunched over running to the back of the ship.

Yang: "Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby: "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

Yang: "I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

Ruby: "I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

Yang: "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

Ruby: "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"


End file.
